


Jizva

by thewhatever



Series: Eruri Week 2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Day 4, Eruri Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Scars, omg they were roommates, so kind of fluff but not that much
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Každá jizva se sebou nese nějaký příběh. Jedna důležitý, druhá nepodstatný. Jedna úsměvný a druhá natolik neúnosný, že by bylo lepší, kdyby tam nikdy nebyla.Eruri Week 2020, Day 4: Scars
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016121
Kudos: 4





	Jizva

**Author's Note:**

> Pracuju s manga verzí No regrets. Anime adaptace nestojí za nic (aneb proč nepřekroutit Erwinův charakter k horšímu natolik, nakolik to jen jde, co?).

Za každou jizvou, ať už velkou a ošklivou, nebo vybledlou a téměř neviditelnou, se skrývá nějaký příběh. Vzpomínka na báječný večer s přáteli, který nemohla pokazit ani ta rozbitá sklenice; připomínka krizové situace a boje o život. Někteří jich však mají tolik, že už ani netuší, kdy a kde ke které z nich přišli. A možná to taky vytěsnili z paměti záměrně.

Silné tělo vojáka se nevyznačovalo pouze vypracovanými svaly, ale právě také spoustou jizev. Erwin už ty své dávno nepočítal. Bylo tomu přes dvacet let, co nastoupil do výcviku, a od té doby utržil zranění nespočet. Některá nestála za řeč natolik, že se zahojila úplně a nezbylo po nich sebemenší památky, jiná zůstala vypálená do jeho kůže už navždy. Kromě všech škrábanců utržených při výpravách dával zabrat i běžný režim. Pásky, povinná součást uniformy, musely být pevně utažené, aby se 3DMG vůbec dalo používat, a ty pak i přes oblečení postupně, každodenním nošením, zanechávaly na kůži stopy, jako by se do ní vrývaly a chtěly se stát neodmyslitelnou součástí daného člověka. Po tolika letech ve službě tedy bylo možné rozeznat vojáka od civilisty, i když byl naprosto nahý.

Kromě těchto linií ještě Erwin konkrétně věděl, kde přišel ke své úplně první jizvě. Bylo mu šest, když svého otce konečně přemluvil, aby ho se stejně starým Alfredem odvedle pustil hrát si k potoku. Čirá voda vypadala mírumilovně, ale dno bylo zrádné. Rozsekl si tehdy o ostrý kámen levé chodidlo, ze spodní strany, jen kousek pod malíčkem. Rána hodně krvácela a trvalo dlouho, než se zahojila. Ani po takové době však ne dokonale, na místě zranění zůstala bílá jizvička. Čas zkrátka nespraví úplně všechno.

Dveře se nehlučně otevřely, stejně jako byly sotva slyšet lehké kroky. Venku se dávno setmělo, pracovnu tak naoranžověle osvěcovaly pouze dvě svíčky, každá na jedné straně stolu. Vzdálené kouty místnosti potemnělé.

„Jedl jsi aspoň?“ ptal se Levi polohlasem. Pozemky Legie už před chvílí utichly, kromě hlídky se všichni odebrali ke spánku. Jen on a velitel byli stále v uniformách.

„Byl jsem na večeři, Mike mi to dosvědčí,“ pousmál se Erwin a zvedl namožené oči od papíru.

„Pojď si lehnout,“ řekl Levi. Daleko jemnějším tónem, než mluvil obyčejně. Předpokládal, že velitele tentokrát nebude muset přemlouvat. Bylo až moc pozdě na nějaké dohady. Uznal to dnes i ten Erwin.

„Dobře.“ Stejně už sotva vnímal, co vlastně četl. Odložil dokument na hromádku k ostatním a opravdu se zvedl od stolu.

Leželi spolu v jedné posteli, přikrytí pouze po pás. Nebyla jim zima, přestože na sobě neměli vůbec žádné oblečení. Levi vždycky říkal, že Erwin hřál ažaž. Takže teď ležel čelem k němu, lehce se na něj tiskna, pravou ruku přehozenou přes jeho břicho tak, aby ho mohl držet za jeho levou. Erwin, leže na zádech, ho svou pravou paží, kterou měl protaženou pod jeho rameny, objímal, hlavu natočenou mírně do boku, tak, že si bradu opíral o tmavovláskovo temeno. Levi měl na rozdíl od Erwina zavřené oči, Erwin ale věděl, že to neznamenalo, že by se snad chystal v nejbližších chvílích usnout. Spánek se Leviovi vždycky vyhýbal, jak jen to šlo, i když se mu Levi kolikrát úporně snažil vyjít naproti. A tohle rozhodně nebyla poloha, ve které by byl opravdu schopný vytuhnout. Šlo teď prostě o tu vzácnou chvíli ticha, beze spěchu, kterou mohli jeden s druhým sdílet.

Erwin bříšky prstů jemně přejížděl po Leviově boku. Opisoval část dlouhého, asi tři centimetry širokého pásu zhrublé kůže, tak nápadně kontrastujícího s tou přirozeně jemnou v okolí, který se netáhl jenom na bocích, ale také přes hruď, záda a vlnil se kolem nohou. Částečně za něj mohl právě Erwin. To on Levie před třemi lety přiměl oblékat si dennodenně vojenskou uniformu. Nejspíš proto se jich Erwin dotýkal snad raději než hebké kůže okolo. Byl ten zvědavý typ člověka, který nesnášel nevědomost. A tohle byla část Levie, kterou bezpečně znal, asi lépe než sám sebe. Jeho nové já, které sám aktivně pomohl vymodelovat.

Levi měl na těle spoustu jizev ještě dávno předtím, než se poprvé potkali. Erwin o nich příliš nevěděl. Levi o nich nikdy nic neprozradil, zároveň se však Erwin sám nikdy nezeptal. Život v Podzemním městě byl v některých aspektech nepochybně krutější než život vojáka, ale Erwin očekával, že v tomto ohledu to bylo stejné. Zkrátka nebylo nutné pamatovat si každou jizvu. Člověk by se pak z toho ještě zbláznil.

A do toho měl Erwin neodbytný pocit, že Levie jeho vlastní jizvy zajímaly ještě méně než běžného vojáka. Zdálo se, že se daleko víc staral o ty Erwinovy. I teď se jeho prsty dotýkaly rýhy táhnoucí se v rovném, čistém šrámu Erwinovou levou dlaní. To byla ta poslední jizva, jíž Erwin dosud utržil, a o jejímž původu si pamatoval do detailů úplně všechno. Bolest způsobenou pevným stiskem ostré čepele určené na proseknutí tuhého titáního zátylku měl neoddělitelně spojenou s nepopsatelným zoufalstvím v šedých očích, které od prvního okamžiku tolik zbožňoval. Tehdy, v tu chvíli, se zdály až stříbrné, jak se leskly slzami, z nichž však ani jedna po tváři nestekla, možná pro samý šok, pro tu neschopnost uvěřit a připustit si, že tohle byla vážně realita. Levi v ten den ztratil veškerou svou životní jistotu, to málo z ní, které do té doby měl. Kdyby chtěl Erwina vážně zabít, ostrý meč by jeho rukou projel jako nůž máslem a bylo by po všem. Když byl Erwin sám, občas si nenávratně poškozenou kůži ve své dani prohlížel a přemýšlel, jak je možné, že se to nestalo. Jak bylo možné, že Levi byl schopný se sebrat během několika minut, kde posbíral tu sílu k tomu se vztyčenou hlavou pokračovat po tom, co se celý jeho svět otřásl v základech, které se bez varování neslepitelně rozpadly. Erwin věřil, že mu s tím dokázal alespoň trochu pomoct, že mu nakonec poskytl nové zázemí, novou jistotu – nakolik jen v tomto nespravedlivém světě, kde bylo těžké odhadovat, co přijde ráno, mohl. Levi si to zasloužil. A Erwin hlavně doufal, že tady teď ležel s klidnou myslí, že ho netrápily žádné výčitky. Že se nesnažil splácet dluh, který ve skutečnosti neměl.

Pro Erwina byla tato jizva důležitá. Sloužila jako připomínka hořké události, která mu však nakonec přinesla tolik dobrého. Zároveň se ale bál zeptat, jestli pro Levie nebyla neúnosným břemenem. To by si pak raději přál, aby oba zapomněli.


End file.
